In recent years, a portable electronic apparatus such as a mobile phone, a multimedia player, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a smart watch and a smart hand ring become popular. And, with a fast development of electronic technology, at the same time of decreasing volume of the electronic apparatus continually, functions integrated are increasing and more conveniences are provided.
Generally, these electronic apparatus is not only able to communicate, but also to record events and play multimedia file or the like. For this reason, a display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic electroluminescence display, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display or the like is usually provided with the electronic apparatus.
However, at present, a status switching of the display (for example, turning on and turning off or the like) is usually controlled by a user manually. For example, the user can make the display to switch between different statuses by pressing a physical button (for example, a power supply button, a function button or the like) provided on a surface of the electronic apparatus.
It is obvious that such manner of status switching is not flexible and convenient enough.